chasing_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayumi Muramasa
"Name...? I'd rather not say. Call me Big Sis instead, okay?" Character Design Mayumi has a very wind-swept deep-blue colored hairstyle with a purple strand in front of bangs. She wears a blue scarf around her neck with her goggles wrapped around it. For her attire, Mayumi dons a modified Muramasa Battle Uniform that has two long pieces of cloth (one blue and gold and the other white) that runs over a black kimono and all secured by a black and gold obi. The sleeves of her kimono are shortened to make space for her Anti-Magic Bandages which covers her forearms. Going down, her uniform has a short skirt and stockings that end with padded shoes. And finally, Mayumi covers her shoulders, forearms, and lower legs with purple armor with gold accents. Personality Mayumi is a strong-willed person who will do anything to ensure the survival and safety of her clan. She is also very rebellious as she tends to break the social norms and customs of the Muramasa Clan and comes off as a very masculine female within her clan. Nonetheless, she deeply cares for her clan members and especially her family. And despite all of her responsibilities, Mayumi still keeps a friendly, loving, and respectful demeanor. But once she draws her Muramasa Nodachi and unravels her Anti-Magic Bandages, Mayumi turns ruthless, cold, and follows her animalistic instincts. During the Great Illustrian War, she had lost control of herself and massacred a squadron of high paladins. Story Background Mayumi was raised in a loving household with her parents and baby brother. She was trained by her father and the Head of the Muramasa Clan at the time, Senji, to become his heir. However, multiple people in power within the Clan were opposed to the idea of a woman having the highly regarded position of Head and already despised Senji for breaking Clan tradition multiple times. According to Senji, the Clan has grown stagnant because the tradition has held them back from truly expanding and growing. Whether it be a collusion or coincidence, her father and brother were murdered by a noble from a foreign kingdom during a raid. As Mayumi and her mother, Mayuki, realized what happened, Mayumi's forearms start to burn with pain and turn black. The sins of her father and predecessors have been branded onto her. She loses control of herself and goes on a rampage before having to be sedated and her arms sealed with anti-magic bandages. Now with a vacuum of power, the Clan's higher-ups descended into in-fighting over who would be the new Head. Eventually, Gouma, the Advisor of the Clan, had everyone agree to have him have the position. Mayumi and especially Mayuki were powerless to stop this and had no say in the matter. Thus, a ceremony was held for Gouma to become Head. Mayuki was lead maiden in the ceremony and handed a cup of sake and blood to Gouma. And Mayumi was forced to watch in the sidelines as one of the maidens of the ceremony as he stole the position from her. But Mayumi would not let him. The cup exploded in Gouma's hand as she stood up, disrupting the whole ceremony. The two argued back and forth non-stop until they reached a deal. A duel between the two of them for the position. After a heated fight, Mayumi won and killed Gouma, proclaiming herself to now be the Head of the Clan. The members of the Clan reluctantly followed her as she continues her father's work in changing the Clan's tradition in order for them to flourish. Powers & Abilities Mayumi has a power that has been passed on for generations in the Muramasa Clan from her father's side: The power to materialize all of the demonic blades created by her predecessors. She is able to perform various techniques and spells with them and they will materialize anywhere she is. Mayumi is able to wield all of them and draw them at her leisure, but to sheathe them back she needs to draw blood no matter what. If she doesn’t, the swords will corrupt her to draw the blood of others. And those without a high mental fortitude may fall into insanity when using the swords.. Mayumi knows how to control her power very well and can even resist the urge to draw blood to a certain point. She knows the weight and meaning of drawing one of the Muramasa swords and will only draw them if she means to hurt or kill her opponent. This is why she uses her nodachi in a unique way. Rather than using it as a typical sword, Mayumi keeps it sheathed and instead capitalizes the nodachi's long length and uses it as a bo staff. She has defeated many opponents just using it as a bo staff and has never lost a fight when her nodachi needed to be drawn. From her mother's side, Mayumi inherited wind and air manipulation magic. She is able to use this magic in extremely versatile ways, whether it be windwalking, creating a vacuum of air in space, sensing objects through the air in the atmosphere, or just simply using wind as a weapon. Mayumi much prefers to use her wind magic in combat as it does not tax her as much as using her nodachi. Character Quotes Normal * "Don't worry about me, Ma. I'm your daughter, right? Have some faith." - To Mayuki * "Oi, Saki! Let's go spar!" - To Murasaki * "If my younger brother was still alive, he would be around your age..." - To Hayato * "Yes, I'm just like you. Hungry for power... But this power is to ensure the survival of the clan!" - To Tetsurou Berserk * "The screaming... It won't stop... If I kill, it'll stop, right..." * "Maim... Rip... Slice... Stab... Impale... Crack... You'll still die in the end..." * "Get the hell out of my way, Four-eyes. I'm gonna kill your king." - To Alysia * "You hear that silence...? It'll be the same when my blade goes through your ribcage. No one will weep for you, Bastard." - To Valefor Trivia Images Mayumi Profile-0.png|Mayumi's Full Body Profile Mayumi Attire Step.png|Mayumi's Attire layer by layer